


Séptimo color

by oddseason



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Room
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddseason/pseuds/oddseason
Summary: A Renjun le gusta dibujar.Donhyuck tiene una lámpara de lava en su habitación."Mira esto", el dedo índice se posiciona por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, cerca del lagrimal, recorriendo suavemente hacia su pómulo, y luego yendo abajo, por la boca. Donghyuck se estremece cuando va aún más abajo que eso: a su yugular. "Marqué tus lunares...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 2





	Séptimo color

"Deja de moverte", el murmuro deja los labios entreabiertos de Renjun, sus labios gruesos que están a pocos centímetros de la cara de Donghyuck. Se cierne tan cerca sobre él, tan lejos al mismo tiempo, como para que apenas pueda sentir el vaho tibio que sale de su boca cuando suspira.

Pero, por lo que sí es alcanzado físicamente, es por su par de manos. Un pulso firme y certero, digno del estudiante de arte. Aunque no tiene problemas en aceptarlo para sí mismo, Donghyuck raras veces lo admitirá en voz alta, Renjun se ha vuelto muy bueno con los pinceles, las acuarelas, los colores y toda ésa mierda creativa. Le ha visto crecer como un artista junior, es verdad que aún le falta mucho por mejorar, pero la sensación de orgullo y felicidad que siente por él, orgullo y felicidad por el talento ajeno, está ahí en Donghyuck.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo lo que Renjun sujeta contra su rostro, no son ésos pinceles pomposos de cerdas suaves. Él está sosteniendo un bolígrafo de acero brillante, filosa pluma de tinta contra su cuello y cerca de sus ojos. Un arma que sería muy fácil de deshacerse de ella, práctica para ocultar después de un homicidio.

"Basta", se queja. "Empieza a dolerme el cuello de mantener por mucho tiempo la cabeza así"

Trata de alzarse de la almohada, pero Renjun resopla con una frustración sobreactuada.

"¡Que te quedes quieto te he dicho!", alza la voz. Para Donghyuck no significa más, tan acostumbrado a la actitud difícil.

No hay nada que pueda hacer, salvo continuar recostado en la cama tal como está: boca arriba, con la mitad superior del cuerpo del otro encima de su pecho, sus manos aún haciendo su trabajo. Es tarde por la noche como para hacer algo más que pasar el rato, demasiado temprano para sólo dormir.

En su búsqueda de distracción, Donghyuck lo observará por un momento: El ceño fruncido, de la misma menera en la que contrae los labios, la lengua se asoma y se vuelve a ocultar cuando Renjun se concentra.

"¿Qué tiene de divertido esto? Si aún tuviera diez años quizás lo estaría disfrutando. Renjun, creí que ya habías pasado ésa etapa" 

Renjun no responde a la provocación, encerrado en su labor bajo un escudo invisible no penetrable.

Donghyuck está con él. ¿Por qué Donghyuck está con él? 

Porque... 

Es casi como si Renjun escuchara lo que piensa. Detiene un segundo la pluma, su mirada se alza y se encuentra con la de Donghyuck a medio camino. Entonces, una sonrisa débil se abre espacio en su rostro, una que Donghyuck corresponde de vuelta, burlonamente, divertidamente. Cuestionando, ahora sin palabras, sus actuales acciones. 

¿Es por esto? 

¿Es por esto que está con él?

Hay un ligero sonrojo arrastrándose en las mejillas de Renjun, casi imposible de percibir por la oscuridad en la habitación, es sólo gracias a la lámpara de lava, que brilla en destellos violetas desde la mesita en el lado izquierdo de la cama, que lo puede apreciar.

"Ya casi. Sólo un poco ... por ... aquí " 

Donghyuck asiente. 

Pero no tiene la intención de retroceder una vez que decide que burlar a Renjun es algo bueno. Se muerde los labios a modo de provocación, el objetivo de distraerlo. Lo mira con ojos fijos, asegurándose que reflejen el deseo de comer su boca, acabar con su cuerpo aún por encima de la ropa. Sabe que Renjun lo sabe, su trampa, su juego sucio... El muy cabrón sólo sonríe sin inmutarse más.

Intenta ir un poco más lejos colocando sus manos por ambos lados de sus caderas. "¿Ya podemos divertirnos?". Los dedos suben y bajan por sus costados.

"¡Está listo!"

Suspira con alivio. ¡Por fin!.

Sus manos dejando el cuerpo del otro niño cuando es liberado del tortuoso sentimiento de la pluma infligiendo cosquillas. "Más te vale que sea bueno, Huang Renjun, porque si no lo es-", antes de que pueda terminar su sentencia, Renjun le empuja enfrente el espejo redondo que descansa usualmente en el tocador de ambos. Ya que la luz es tan baja no le permite a Donghyuck ver mucho, por lo que tiene que incorporarse sobre uno de sus codos, cerca, más cerca de la lámpara para obtener luz. Su otra mano sosteniendo el espejo en los ángulos correctos que le den una mejor visión.

No hay palabras. 

No es impresionante. 

Renjun se está riendo a su lado, la pluma todavía sostenida en sus manos. Donghyuck habría preferido que la dejara fuera de la cama de una vez por todas.

"¿Te gusta?", pregunta Renjun.

"Ni siquiera sé lo qué es"

"¡Es una constelación! ¿cómo puedes no verla?"

"No es mi culpa que seas tan malo dibujando", sólo en caso de que no se haya visto bien, vuelve a mirarse en el espejo para corroborar. Su opinión original no cambia mucho... Al menos no tiene un pene dibujado por toda la cara. 

"Aquí", Renjun se acerca hasta que el reflejó de su mano aparece en la visión del espejo de Donghyuck sobre su rostro. "Mira esto", el dedo índice se posiciona por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, cerca del lagrimal, recorriendo suavemente hacia su pómulo, y luego yendo abajo, por la boca. Donghyuck se estremece cuando va aún más abajo que eso: a su yugular. "Marqué tus lunares como las estrellas principales, unidas por éstas líneas para hacerlo obvio"

Es sólo entonces cuando lo nota y todo cobra un sentido. Varias estrellas pequeñas, además de las seis más grandes — tres en su mejilla, otras tres en su garganta — partículas diminutas poblando su piel. Sus lunares fueron resaltados y unidos como puntos para formar figuras en un cuaderno de ejercicios para niños del jardín infantil. 

"¿Y tiene forma... de qué?"

"No lo sé. Podría pasar por Libra"

Ríe sarcástico, imitando la carcagada de Renjun. 

Donghyuck deja el espejo lejos, tumbándose de nuevo boca arriba en la cama, Renjun se recuesta en el lugar vacío a su lado. "Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, espero que lo hayas hecho, porque fue la última vez que acercaste un objeto con punta a mi rostro". La vista en el techo, perdida en el espacio oscuro. Tal vez sea por el efecto de la luz de la lámpara volviendo el ambiente psicodélico, con los tonos violáceos serpenteando por todos lados, o tal vez es su cerebro tonto mal consintiéndolo, pero Donghyuck tiene la sensación de estar viendo aún el espectro del patrón del dibujo en su cara a una escala mayor, mucho mayor por toda la superfie del techo. La observa, la figura irregular... Y de repente, como si todas ésas estrellas brillaran.

Cierra los ojos derrotado, tratando de mantener a raya la sonrisa que al final tira de sus labios.

Cada una, y todas las cosas que Renjun hace, las ama... por eso es que está aquí.

"En verdad, no eres para nada bueno", recita Donghyuck en el silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, violeta es el séptimo color del espectro solar cxx   
>    
> Siempre puedes hablarme en [TW](https://twitter.com/hyperion_on)


End file.
